The present invention relates to shopping carts, and particularly to the manufacture of shopping carts.
Conventional shopping cart frames are formed from glass-filled nylon, which is relatively expensive, but has previously been needed in order to meet standards for load and durability for shopping carts. Retail stores often have different needs for their respective shopping carts, requiring manufacturers to provide various cart sizes, shapes, and configurations in order to satisfy various retail stores. The wide variety of carts causes the manufacturer to develop separate tool molds for each of the cart types, resulting in significant costs for the manufacturer.